tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gogzey ire
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Start of stripping down fc (35).JPG page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 20:43, 5 December 2009 Re: Photos Hi Gogzey ire, thanks for uploading photo of 3 County FC tractors, but you appear to have loaded 3 different versions under the same file name. I'm not sure whether you have uploaded the wrong photo and replaced it or if you intended to upload 3 separate files, in which case you should do so with a completely separate upload and give the file a different name -just add an -1 to the 1st and -2 to the 2nd ect.. Note: you need to select on of the licensing options from the drop down list (if you took the photo use the self or CC by SA3.0 option most of the others are for special cases using photos by other people from other sites). Leave a message here if you need help - BulldozerD11 21:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Photo upload problems I think the reason your image files are giving problems is that some of the file names have 'special' characters in them "/ ! | \ # % and &" all give problems either in the file name or in the caption. Numbers and the alphabet are OK and ( ) - and + but avoid using other characters. I could not work out why some of my files did not work at first when i started as it chopped them off part way through the name. The Characters are used by the software for other things at times. - BulldozerD11 22:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hi . i just have not got the hang of this site yet , i will try and delete photo's later and redo , after i manage to get the first one right should be ok ,not a whiz kid with the pc yet - Gogzey ire —Preceding unsigned comment added by User:Gogzey ire (talk • ) BulldozerD11 ::I've turned the back to the 2nd photo as the third was a duplicate of the one with the 3 county FC 1174 that you added to the page F/c county 1174 with self loading grabs and lime spreaders. Dont worry I'm still learning new bits. You got the first bit actually getting photos to upload and creating a new page. Any text between square brackets like these creates a link (unless set not to with a hidden code that word). If the page exists like this page for a individual tractor - County FC 1174 - FSX 48S you get a blue link, but if there is no page like BBC 839T you get a red link (once the page is saved or in preview mode). Note if you click it in preview mode you will go to it but your previous page can be lost !! so save first with an 'edit summary' e.g add link to page for BBC 839T ::Note: links and file names are case sensitive so 'County Tractors' is different to 'County tractors' when used as a link. Photos are best with a Make and model number as the first part of the file name and if known a reg no so search can find them later to add them to other pages. Don't worry you canot really break it 99% of things can be undone if it goes wrong. Have a practice here if you like User:Gogzey ire/Sandbox ::If you let me know a reg no. or serial number I can add the tractors to the list of tractors on the County page - Thanks & have fun BulldozerD11 00:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::PS:- theres a button at the top of the edit window that adds this ^ 'signature' (username and a time stamp) to the end of 'talk page' messages so people know when they were left and by who. Hi Are these lime spreaders still available.